This invention relates generally to a seal with integral encoder equipped with an information sensor for use with a rolling element bearing or rolling element bearing seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a seal wherein a packing with sealing lips are in contact with two reinforcements to which the sensor and encoder are fastened.
A predefined type of seal in which a sensor element is fastened by hooking it to one of the reinforcements is known from FR-A-2640706 and 2642483.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,413, a sensor element is positioned before an encoding element via an adjustable support linking the mounting guides of the sensor element with a locking means for the sensor element.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.